The Hunter and The Angel
by Alycats 96
Summary: Clara is an angel with a dark past. She meets Dean who quickly falls heads over heals for her. Clara figures out Dean loves her and realizes that she has strange feelings for Dean. But with Heaven in chaos can the two truly be together or was it boomed from the start? Rated T for language, sexual reference and possible lemons in future chapters. Please review!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"The mission"

The warm sun rays warmed my cold, empty body as a cool breeze ruffled my feathers. The bright green of the tall grass dancing in the breeze, the crystal clear blue of the still lake that shined under the pink and purple of the sun's final rays, and large green oak trees filled my vision. It was beautiful here as it was every day and how it would be every day. This was Heaven after all, and nothing here ever changed. Change was just one of the many things angels were deprived off, for change was for God's creatures. Angles were only protectors of His creatures, not one of them.

Heaven was altered to each person, so everyone had what they thought was heaven. I had always been in aw of the natural beauty of the Earth buzzing bellow me. Humans had always fascinated me with their ability to attach to anything and everything with some kind of emotion. Anger, happiness, sadness, hungry, tired, thirsty, confusment, compassion, stressed….love were just some of the emotion an average human would experience in one day. They experienced more in one day then I did in a life time. Though I was free to roam Heaven as I please, I felt trapped. Heaven was a jail, and I was its prisoner that could only escape with a mission to Earth. But missions were rare as Humans had lost their faith in God and angles, expect for the few rare ones…

I sighed when I heard footsteps moving through the grass.

"What is it now," I sighed, but there was no response.

"Why do you always think when someone comes to you something is wrong," a husky voice I knew very well responded. I smiled and turned to see Castiel standing behind me. His human vessel was a tall, pale skin male with short black hair and dark blue eyes. He had a stubby mustache and beard that looked like he hadn't shaved in a while. His tan trench coat and black suit with a white dress shirt and black tie stood out against his surroundings. Angles had to have to willing human vessels in order to speak and be around humans because our natural presence was too much for any human to bear. My vessel was practically dead inside when I was sent into it after many pleads for a "saving grace" after her husband had been killed in a car accident.

My vessel, according to everyone else, was extraordinarily beautiful. She was an average height at 5'6 with long legs. My vessel looked like the basic stereotype of an Angel with long wavy blonde hair, pale white skin, blood red lips, rosy cheeks, and light sky blue eyes. She had a gracefully athletic body that was built for any sport she wanted, but graceful enough to be a dancer. She was a younger vessel at the age of 21, and it fitted me for I was a very young angel. All angles wore suits, and I was no exception with my grey dress suit and white dress shirt. I hated the attire, but I had no choice. Rules were rules, but I was known for testing them. Little did I know that I was soon to test and bend the rules until they broke…

"Castiel! You're back," I smiled as I hugged Castiel. He chuckled and hugged me back.

"Of course I'm back. Did you think I would leave you," He asked flipped my long hair off my shoulder. Castiel was my mentor, he had taught me everything I knew, but he was more like a father to me.

"No I have faith in you… But I thought you had a mission."

"I do, but…I need you're help."

"Why what's wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong, I just need to do some stuff, but I need someone to watch my cast."

"But why me? I'm the youngest angel here. Can't you get someone older with more experience?"

"You may be the youngest, but you're the strongest," He reassured me, and I looked away.

"I don't want to mess it up like…," I stopped, remembering my last mission. It was a very easy assignment to watch a profit of Lord and protect them at all costs, but I was stupid and careless… I got the profit killed, and it was all my fault. I flinched remembering the archangels' reaction to my mistake which caused me to dragged back to Heaven and trapped here.

"That wasn't you're fault," Castiel started, but I stopped him.

"I can't help you, I'm sorry," I spat out, and he just shook his head.

"It's different this time. They are hunters. They can protect them selves if it comes down to it. All you have to do is help them complete their cases."

"Their cases?"

"They fight monsters, you just have to help them find whatever monster they are looking for and destroy it," He told me. I paused, thinking of all the ways that this could wrong. There was so many this could come back and bit me, but I owed it to Castiel after all he had done for me; teaching me all the rules, building my strength until I was stronger than any other angel, and most off all being my friend when I needed one.

"What are their names," I asked, giving in.

He smiled before responding, "Sam and Dean Winchester." My mouth dropped, and my eyes got huge.

"The Winchester brothers?! You mean …," I gawked; Castiel covered my mouth and looked around.

"Yes. The two that everyone is talking about," He answered as he dropped his hand from my mouth.

"You're absolutely insane, but…. I'll help. Even though it goes against everything my body is telling me," I breathed, and he smiled and hugged me. I rolled my eyes before hugging him back.

"Thank you Clara," He smiled, and I nodded.

"If they are hunters and always traveling, how do I even find them," I asked. He playfully rolled his eyes as if the answer was obvious.

"Just follow your instincts," He told me before spreading his wings and just like that he was gone. I was on my own, but I wouldn't be for long.

For the first time in forever, I unfolded my wings from their position across my back to their full extension. I sighed in relief as the muscles in my wings relaxed in anticipation of flight. I closed my eyes and shut off all thoughts, which wasn't that hard as I had very little going in my brain. Angels were hard wired to follow the rules, do what they were supposed to do when they were supposed to do it, and get back to Heaven.

Suddenly, a crystal clear image of a dark forest appeared in my mind. The tall dark green trees made a small clearing in which same me a clear view of what was around me. The sound of leaves breaking under someone's shoes was interrupted by the howling wind that ripped through the trees sending the branches into a frenzy like they were trying to grab me. The leaves raged up into a tornado before gently settling down on the ground. The air was dry as a storm brewed over head. The black clouds filled the once blue sky covering the Earth, and turning day into night. Thunder roared over the land as lighting flashed across the sky lighting up the darkness for a split second before everything became dark again. The sound of the leaves breaking under the weight of a person came closer until a tall man came into view.

The man had on a black leather jacket, a grey plain t-shirt, and what appeared to be brown CAT boots in which the jeans covered the tops of them. He had tan skin that stood out against the darkness around him. His dark, dark blonde hair that was short enough that it could as easily be called brown brought out his hazel eyes that almost looked green. His muscular body was built the way that only comes from a lifetime of constant physical assertion. He had full lips, and a rounder face. Despite his softer and kinder appearance, he looked to very rugged and dark. He looked to be around 6 ft, and he had this look on his face like nothing scared him.

I whipped open my eyes, my wings and muscle tensed at the thought of the appending flight. That had to be one of the Winchester brothers. Castiel had said to follow my instincts, and my instincts brought me images of this man. I flapped my wings making sure they were still strong after years of not using them. The strength under my wings surprised me as they quickly, and smoothly lifted me off the ground. I took in one last breath before flying as high as I could, then folding my wings and letting gravity take affect and pull me towards Earth.

Just before I hit the ground, my wings spread and caught me, placing me gently and quietly on the ground not far from the man. My wings folded against my back as I watched the man, who hadn't seen me yet. My balance wasn't all there for I wasn't used to the gravitational pull yet, and I quickly stepped forward to catch my self from falling, breaking a branch that I had grabbed onto in the process.

The man quickly turned towards me and pointed a gun at me. The motion shocked me, and I put my hands, trying to show him I meant no harm. My eyes dropped, so he couldn't see them, but I could still see him. The man's muscles had flexed, showing how strong he truly was. The images did him no justices… He was gorgeous…

"Who are you," The man shouted in a deep voice, I closed my eyes and almost flinched as I wasn't used to anyone talking to me this way. I almost took flight and left, but I straightened my back and looked him dead in the eye with the most calming look I could. As soon as my gaze meet his, his body seemed to relax. He looked at me in aw and amazement as he almost lowered his weapon, but he snapped out of it and returned to his defensive stance.

"I'm Clara," I gently responded. "Are you by any chance one of the Winchester brothers?"

"I'm Dean. What are you," Dean snapped, and I half smiled. I found him.

"I'm an angel of the Lord. Castiel sent me," I told him which seemed to calm him a little, but not by much.

"Why? What do you want," He asked roughly.

"Nothing… I'm just here to help you in any way that I can," I replied. "Could you please lower your weapon?" He looked at me with a look of uncertainty which I returned with my best reassuring look. The corners of lips almost turned up as he lowered the gun. He looked my clothes and my weird half bending down stance of trying not to fall. He chuckled and put his gun away.

"You haven't been to Earth in a while have you," He chuckled, and I smiled and looked down.

"Is it that obvious," I smiled, and he laughed. He walked towards me and stretched a hand out towards me. I looked at it unsure of what he wanted, but he just smiled kindly back. I looked into his sparkling eyes that were almost emerald green now and took his hand expecting it to be a common human gesture of a "hand shake", but he pulled me up so I was standing straight up. I silently gasped as he wrapped his arm around my tiny waist and pulled me against his hip so he could supported me.

"It's ok Clara. You can trust me," He smiled down at me, and I looked up this weird man called Dean. For once in my life I believed a human, I believed I could trust him. I didn't dare say it, but in that short moment I bonded with a human more than I had with any angel beside Castiel. In that short moment, everything as I knew it changed for ever. I would never be alone again.

**Even though it took forever they finally meet! Next chapter will be out soon as its in the works right now! What did you guys think? Anything I need to change? Anything you realy liked? Please let me know!  
**


	2. Chapter 2 The Angel

Chapter 2

"The Angel"

Dean's P.O.V

I walking through the forest behind the motel Sam and I were staying at. A storm was rolling it in, but I didn't care I needed to clear my head. I needed space from Sam. Don't get me wrong I love that kid, he was my brother after all, but sometimes he could get be down right annoying. We had gotten into a fight about how take out a monster we were tracking down, but he wouldn't listen so I left to get some fresh air.

Above me thunder rumbled and lighting flashed across the black sky, under me leaves crunched as I walked further into the dark woods. The wind picked up rustling thetrees and leaves, but then it stopped all of a sudden. A flash light blurred my vision for a second then it was gone. I stopped for a moment and listened, but there was nothing but a small break in the tall pine trees. Probably just lighting. I started walking again until I heard a branch snap and leaves crunch and break under someone's or something's weight.

I pulled out my gun and turned towards the sound, gun pointed. Everything inside of me tensed, waiting for the fight. Then I saw her…

She was breathtakingly beautiful. She had wavy golden blonde hair that shapped her heart like face and fell about half way down her chest. She was pale like snow which made her glow in the darkness of the forest. Her cheeks were rosy red color, her lips a cherry red. She wasn't tall about an average height, but she had the most graceful body I had ever seen. She wasn't pencil thin, but she wasn't fat. She had beautiful curves and elegant features, but she was built like an athlete. I could see the muscles tense under her pale skin with every breath, but there was this unspoken grace about her that rang at me like a bell. She wore a grey woman suit that contrasted against her flawless skin with a white dress that reflected her hair.

Our eyes meet, and I almost fell apart then and there, but I was trained better. I held my stance as her light sky blue eyes almost stared into my soul. Her eyelashes were as black as night, and every time she slowly blinked the blackness fell onto her white skin in almost hypnotizing way. Her beauty was going to be the death of me.

She pulled hands up in almost surrendering way when her eyes saw the gun. A sense of surprise and confusment fell over her features like a wave. I couldn't tell if she meant no harm or if she was trying to trick me.

"Who are you," I demanded. She closed her eyes as her body shook a little bit. Her legs moved back and forth like she was debating whether to run or not. I watched her closely as she let out a breath and stood up straight. She opened her eyes in a blur of speed and looked me straight in the eye. With just her simple look I could feel my body staring to relax. All I could hear in my head was "She's harmless. Let her go", but I couldn't stop staring at her. She was so beautiful. I felt my self staring to lower the gun, and I quickly snapped out of it and held the gun straight.

"I'm Clara," Her soft voice rang out like a bell. "Are you by a chance one of the Winchester brothers?" Her voice filled my empty body and filled it with warmness.

I almost let my heart speak freely, almost.

"I'm Dean. What are you," I barked, sounding ruder than I wanted to. I saw a small smile grace her features.

"I'm an angel of the Lord. Castiel sent me," She gently responded. Castiel that bastard! I would get him later, I was sure of it. Of course she was an angel! She was too dang beautiful to be anything else! I could have realized it! I looked at her remembering I hadn't said anything and quickly thought of something to say.

"Why? What do you want," I growled trying to sound tough but failing miserably. I prayed to God she hadn't caught it.

"Nothing… I'm just here to help you in any way that I can," She explained" Could you please lower your weapon?" All I could hear was my conscience saying, "Of course I can lower it! I don't know why the hell I haven't yet!" I looked at her and her look of reassurance. I tried to think of something of why I shouldn't lower it, but failed so I slowly lowered my gun and put it away into my back pocket. I felt my self almost smile as she watched me put away the gun. An easement fell over like a blanket, and her muscles loosened.

I looked at her out of date close and the almost drunken stance she had and chuckled. She hadn't been to Earth in Heaven only knows as long.

"You haven't been to Earth in a while have you," I laughed. She smiled as her cheeks flashed a bright red. Did an angel just blush? I tried to read her, but her eyes were now down looking at the ground.

"Is it that obvious," She asked clearly embarrassed. I didn't know whether to feel sorry for her or laugh at her. Her lack of emotion made the few rare ones she did actually express just that much better. I slowly walked towards, trying not to scare her anymore than I probably already had. I put a hand out towards her. She looked at it like it was an alien from another planet. I tried to hold back a laugh, and smiled instead. She looked up at me, her eyes flashing with so many new things. I wondered what had her life been like for her to be this emotionless. What happened to make her so closed off, so frightened by the simplest movement most people wouldn't even blink at? What had she been through?

She finally took my hand, but her hand was almost shaking. I pulled her up so she was standing, and a gasp escaped her lips. I put my arm around her waist afraid she collapse and hide in fright. Her body was shaking against mine. She was an angel, a strong beautiful angel? I wanted to just take her into my arms and protect her. I wanted to pull her against my chest, feeling her warm skin against mine. I wanted to feel the silkiness of her hair on my arms when they wrapped around her back. I wanted her hands to ball up and cling to my shirt as her head rested under mine. I wanted her love, her unwavering love. I realized I wanted her more than anything in my life more than pie, more than the Impala…

"It's ok Clara. You can trust me," I promised her. She looked up and something amazing flashed in her eyes. The look you get after someone betrays you deeply and you start to trust them again was the look Clara had on her face. In that exact moment an unbreakable trust formed between us. In that moment, my heart had warmed like a wild fire had erupted. In the moment, I learned the true meaning of love.

**On the irony is some of the lines... "I prayed to _God _she hadn't caught it." and "She hadn't been on Earth in _Heaven_ only knows as long." You get it because she's an angel?! :D Yeah I'm werid... Well I know this was probably what you guys were expecting but I really wanted to show Dean's feelings towards Clara because he's so hard to read and all (expect his point of views poping up a lot). I tried to sound as much as Dean as I could in this chapter. So what do you guys think? Should I stop with Dean's point of view? Did I sound Dean enough? If not how can I sound more Dean? Anyone getting the feels yet or still to early? **


End file.
